This invention relates to a sports implement handle-holding attachment for a prosthesis attached to the remaining stump of an amputee's arm to enable the amputee to make a relatively normal golf or tennis swing. The attachment is primarily intended for those whose arm has been severed below the elbow.
Various attachment devices have previously been suggested for use by amputees to enable them to play golf or the like. But these devices have certain drawbacks which prevent the user from swinging in a truly normal manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,491 shows such a device, but due to its construction the user is limited to swinging the club in a substantially single plane. The same is basically true of the tennis racket adapter of U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,215, and the golf club adapter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,128.
To enable an amputee to swing a golf club or tennis racket in a normal fashion, it is desirable to provide a substitute for the usual wrist motion which is critical to proper swinging of the implement.
It is a task of the invention to provide an implement holding attachment for a prosthesis which gives a substantially improved swinging action as compared with prior known devices. It is a further task of the invention to provide such an attachment which substantially simulates the motion of a normal wrist during swinging of the implement.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the attachment, which is adapted to be connected to a prosthesis at one end and to a sports implement handle at the other end, is provided with a central section of resilient flexible material. The central section is of sufficient stiffness to normally hold the attachment elements in fixed position, but flexes upon swinging of the arm in a manner to produce a universal wrist-type whipping action.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the resilient flexible central section is generally bar-like. A first rigid member adapted for attachment with the prosthesis is disposed in telescoping relationship with one end of the central section, while a second rigid member adapted for attachment with the sports implement handle is disposed in telescoping relationship with the other end of the central section. Upon swinging of the implement, the central section freely flexes universally to enable the first and second rigid members to move angularly with respect to one another throughout a range of 360.degree..
In accordance with an additional aspect of the invention, the two rigid members are connected together by a further flexible element which serves to relieve outward axial forces on the central section during swinging.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a protective cuff may be placed over the attachment to prevent interference between the user's good hand and the attachment during a downswing in golfing.